<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tomboo oneshots: requests closed permanently! by ly_nx (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398329">tomboo oneshots: requests closed permanently!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ly_nx'>ly_nx (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>pmyct fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>no - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Ranb0o, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canonical Character Death, Come Inflation, Dacryphilia, Enderman Hybrid ranb0o, Flowers, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Omega T0mmy, One Shot Collection, Pining, ch 4 tags, he died qwq, probably smut, protective ranb0o, there is now smut, you searched for this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:27:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ly_nx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>i’m hyper fixating on them currently. you can request on the first page :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ranboo/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>pmyct fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>647</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. request page!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>obvious, but don’t send this fic to any ccs i’m not that fucked in the head</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>yep. comment the basic plot line with any extra tidbits you want included and i’ll try to get around to it. i’ll be doing the prompts i’m most interested in atm so i’m sorry if your prompt isn’t written quickly enough. Anything prompt is fine, including smut.</p><p>however i won’t write these topics (in smut or others): scat, piss, vore, incredibly large age gaps (like one of them being a toddler while the other is a 20 y/o), vomit, heavy gore, explicit rpf (pls comment if you think your prompt should be clarified).
these are subject to change as i go along </p><p>check the titles for an idea of the genre</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. request page!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Tommy, look!” Ranboo presented the dessert, “Infinity cake!”</p><p>Tommy screeched, poking the frosting as if to check that it’s real. “Wait, thats like an Enderman! Aghhh, thats so cool.”</p><p>Ranboo chuckled sheepishly, a heavy blush settling onto his cheeks. So maybe he was showing the cake to impress Tommy, so what? Tommy looked so...attractive? Yes, attractive, handsome, cute, pretty, whatever other adjectives Ranboo could remember. All he knew was that Tommy looked absolutely ethereal grinning up at Ranboo, eyes sparkling it’s rightful bright, sky blue.</p><p>“It’s cool until I start taking pieces of Techno’s house on accident.” Ranboo laughed shortly, remembering Techno staring at the hole in his roof at 4 am.</p><p>Tommy deflated slightly at Technoblade’s name but immediately perked back up. “Fuck Techno and his dumb wooden house! Take all his shit, Ran.”</p><p>Ranboo had the dopiest grin under his mask. He was going to fucking die and pass away to join Wilbur, how does Tommy have so much effect over him? It’s just words but the way Ranboo’s heart fluttered and his hands shook was enough to show that Ranboo was in love. </p><p>Holy shit, he’s in love. With the boy who his technical landlord has major conflicts with but still cares and misses him too.</p><p>Shit. If Tommy doesn’t kill him with that godawful, beautiful smile of his, Techno was going to slaughter him. </p><p>“Woah, Ran? Ranster? Ranboo!” Tommy shouted, tugging Ranboo’s suit jacket. Ranboo jolted back to life, wincing at the feeling of squished frosting and cake between his fingers and stuck under his claws </p><p>“Sorry, sorry...”</p><p>”Hey, it’s chill. Uhm, hold this sea lantern.” Tommy offered up the crystalline block from his inventory bag, the glow of the lantern turning his eyes a shade lighter. </p><p>Ranboo warbled, gratefully taking the carefully cut out lantern. It thrummed with magic and sea currents under his still messy hands. He wished he had eyelids sometimes, at least he then could convey his undying love for Tommy through morse code.</p><p>Man, he’s really speedrunning love realizations right now, huh.</p><p>”Pfft,” Tommy snorted, his cackling laugh coming out soon after. “Oh my go- Ranboo you-“</p><p>....did he say that out loud. Fuck!</p><p>“I’ll ‘convey my undying love for you through morse code’ too,” Tommy wheezed out with a breathless pitchy laugh. </p><p>Ranboo gripped the lantern tighter to his chest and opened his mouth to snap back at Tommy, to lash out for laughing at how Ranboo felt for him.</p><p>”Toms, I’m being serious.” Ranboo almost balked at how sharp his tone was.</p><p>Tommy’s laugh cut off abruptly, eyes darting up to Ranboo’s before glancing away. A thick blush crept onto Tommy’s cheeks and Ranboo paused in his fiddling with the lantern.</p><p>”Yeah, well, uh,” Tommy coughed furiously into his fist, looking like he was trying to sink into his thin shirt, “Same, big man.”</p><p>If Ranboo had eyelids, he would’ve blinked rapidly. But he doesn’t, so he does the second best thing and hunch down into a fetal position and let out a screech from deep within his non-human side, lantern discarded next to him.</p><p>“Oi, get back up here.” Tommy bent down to hold one of Ranboo’s hands. “Soooo, are we boyfriends?”</p><p>Ranboo could positively die. “Yeah, yes.” His voice was distorted and deeper from the screech but all Tommy did was beam, softer than the usual mischievous grin.</p><p>“Okay, boyfriend.” Tommy kissed Ranboo’s forehead, squeezing his hand. </p><p>Ranboo squeezed back, “Okay, boyfriend.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. (fluff) announcing to the smp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>a request. i mean...there’s slight angst but it’s mostly soft domestic fluff</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy was jittery. Like off-the-walls-on-a-sugar-high-drunk-on-kisses-type jittery. He doesn’t do <em>nerves</em>, he’s a big man and nothing scares him.</p><p>He’s just...apprehensive about showing the entire smp how Ranboo was the love of his life. Yknow, normal things.</p><p>But he can’t just tell Ranboo that because Ranboo will frown softly and hold his hands and tell him that, “I can wait until you feel comfortable”, in the idiotically endearing way of his. And Tommy can’t have that because he doesn’t want Ranboo to think that he’s uncomfortable with being his boyfriend. He loves him, he really does!</p><p>Its just that everywhere Tommy goes, trouble follows. His closest friends and awe-inspiring idols were always hurt when he got too close, never mind that Tommy also got hurt. Ranboo had already been through enough with Dream, he doesn’t want his lover to be hurt even more. Homophobia wasn’t common, especially with Eret as the king. </p><p>Tommy huffed harshly, jumping up and down. Too late now, he already whispered to Tubbo if the slightly older teen could visit his dirt shack. Ranboo was already going to talk to Technoblade and Philza, something they both agreed that Tommy shouldn’t be there to witness.</p><p>”Tommyinnit! Are you okay?” Tubbo called through the door, panic coloring his voice even higher.</p><p>Oops. Maybe Tommy shouldn’t have told Tubbo it was an emergency. “Ayy, Tubbs, I’m fine!”</p><p>Tubbo burst through the doorway as soon as Tommy opened it, gripping Tommy’s shoulders and scanning his body for any possible injuries. Tommy could feel his heart wilt at the manic terror in his eyes. </p><p>Tommy reached up and gripped Tubbo’s hands. “Hey, I’m okay, we’re okay. I just needed to tell you something.”</p><p>His best friend practically collapsed in relief, almost dragging down Tommy as well. “Well that’s never good words.”</p><p>”Don’t worry, as long as you don’t react weirdly it’ll be fineeee.”</p><p>Tubbo sighed and shedded his fur lined coat. Tommy subtly preened when he saw the embroidered, cursive T on the collar. Tommy had made the jacket, mock grumbling the entire time.</p><p>“So?” Tubbo flopped onto the floor. </p><p>“Yeah,” Tommy laughed nervously, the pitch getting higher, “Sooo, I’m dating Ranboo and I might be making out with him on the prime path constantly.”</p><p>Tubbo nodded, “Oh okay.” </p><p><em>Wow, Tubbo was taking this incredibly well, </em>Tommy thought. </p><p>“...Wait, WHAT-“ Tubbo shot up, spine cracking in the process. </p><p>“What are you, Philza-?”</p><p>”HOLY HELL YOURE DATING RANBOO AND I DIDN’T EVEN KNOW?!” Tubbo screeched, reaching to shake Tommy wildly. He pulled back when Tommy flinched away from his hands. “Sorry, sorry.”</p><p>”It’s fine, big man, but did you really have to scream it to the entire smp?” Tommy grumbled, faking rubbing his ears.</p><p>Tubno pouted angrily, “I spent so much time with Ranboo recently, too, why didn’t I see it?”</p><p>Tommy shrugged and Tubbo glanced at him sharply, eyes glinting steel, “You’re not hiding any best friends, are you?”</p><p>”Well-“</p><p>”Tommy...” Tubbo’s voice broke. Tommy knew it was an act but it still made him sad listening to his <em>best friend</em> being sad. </p><p>“No, I promise. Besides the chat, but they can be the second best friends.” Chat must be sleeping considering his head was quiet for once. They stopped chattering as much when Tommy started working on the hotel.</p><p>Tubbo nodded, satisfied, “Good.”</p><p>”You’re really fine with me being with Ranboo?”</p><p>”Duh, you guys are my closest friends, I’m not going to tell you to stop. Just don’t have sex on the crafting table in my house.”</p><p>”Tubbo, please-“ Tommy’s bright red face was in his hands.</p><p>”You’re gonna do it at some point so I’m telling you to do it at your house.”</p><p>”BIG MAN, PLEASE-“</p><p>Their cackles and screams could be heard from tens of blocks away. Jack Manifold turned around with his block of tnt at the noise. Not today. </p><p>—————&amp;—————</p><p>Ranboo was surprisingly not nervous for his usual disposition. He wasn’t too sure on most things, with his memory and all that, so he didn’t often definitively say something to Phil and Techno. They were nice to him, sure, but he knows that Tommy was not on the best of terms with them, not after he joined Tubbo and they joined his abuser. </p><p>So yeah, Ranboo wasn’t nervous about announcing to them that he happened to be very infatuated with the boy they dislike very strongly. It’s not like Phil or Techno acknowledge him as family anymore, so they couldn’t kill him for dating Tommy, right?</p><p>Okay, maybe Ranboo was a bit nervous. But if all doesn’t go to plan and he gets evicted, he could go live with Tommy or at Snowchester with Tubbo.</p><p>”Hey, Ranboo? You wanted to speak with us?” Phill smiled at Ranboo, holding out a mug of hot chocolate to the other hybrid. Ranboo refused the drink politely.</p><p>”Uhm, yeah, Tommy-“</p><p>Techno’s eyes shot up to Ranboo, semi hidden behind his glasses, but not hidden to conceal the sadness and anger in his eyes. </p><p>“-said it was important to tell you this.”</p><p>Phil shifted, wings flaring slightly at his disowned son’s name. “And why is he making you tell us this?”</p><p>Ranboo sweated nervously, okay, he was really nervous now. “Well, h-he didn’t tell me to do this, I actually asked him but uh...we’re dating.”</p><p>Techno’s grip on the newspaper crinkled the paper horribly and Phil almost dropped the mug he was holding. “What?” They both asked in unison, tones different but holding the same undercurrent of protectiveness. Surprisingly, Phil’s voice was the one that was the most dark, Techno’s only slightly less.</p><p>Ranboo’s mind was racing. Did they always care about Tommy this much? They always talked about how he deserved to be killed because of what he did to them and that he ruined their ideals, but now they just seemed like how they were when Tommy had been living with them. Ranboo couldn’t tell if Tommy would be excited to know that they still cared in a weird, twisted way.</p><p>He should probably write this down in his memory book. </p><p>“Yeah....so uh, I’ll go if you all don’t have anything to say.” </p><p>Phil stormed down to the chest room, wings fluttering erratically. Techno let out a deep exhale, trying to calm himself, although his ears flicked and his tusks seemed a lot sharper than usual. </p><p>“Alright. Just don’t bring him here into the house, he can go to yours for all I care.” Techno said gruffly, “He hurts you and I’ll kill him.” </p><p>Ranboo nodded frantically. Normally, he would’ve been touched by the fact that Techno would protect him, but now, when anything Tommy does could be interpreted by Techno as hurtful, he was less than content.</p><p>“Uh, uhm, sure! Yeah, I’ll keep that in mind so bye, Techno.”</p><p>The piglin waved him off and Ranboo quickly tumbled out of the house, power walking away whilst scribbling the memory into his book, the sun setting in front of him.</p><p>When Ranboo finally arrived at the door of Tommy’s house, it was dark enough for hostile mobs to begun flocking closer to him and the night’s chill began to set in. Before he could open the door, he received a whisper.</p><p>
  <em>Technoblade whispers to you: don’t tell anyone bout this but keep him safe and stay with him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You whisper to Technoblade: you don’t have to ask me to do something everyone else shouldve done before</em>
</p><p>There was no whisper back.</p><p>Ranboo was petty, okay? Seeing the boy he loved go through so much shit, even if he didn’t remember most of it, made him harsher to anyone who added to the melancholy in Tommy’s dulled eyes. Which was basically everyone on the smp. Sue him, his enderman side agreed with his human side when Ranboo decided to keep Tommy happy and safe. Being in love was a side bonus.</p><p>“Big Man?” Tommy stuck his head out of a hole in the house. “You going to come inside?”</p><p>Ranboo cleared his throat, along with any lingering dark thoughts, and stepped into the house. Tommy  immediately latched onto his hand, practically launching them both at the beds. The blonde wiggled around under Ranboo’s limbs until he was tucked into the taller’s side. </p><p>“Hey, love.” Ranboo greeted softly.</p><p>“Hey, shithead.” Tommy spoke just as softly, the name being more fond than insulting. </p><p>“How’d it go?” </p><p>“Tubbo said we couldn’t fuck in his crafting table.” Tommy yawned out, one eye closing shut. </p><p>Ranboo sputtered, “Wh-what??”</p><p>”Yeah, I don’t know. Said to do it-“ Tommy yawned again, “-on our own.”</p><p>Ranboo just blushed harshly, “Oh.”</p><p>“Mhm. How ‘bout you?” Tommy was definitely drifting off already, words softened and his accent heavier.</p><p> The tall hybrid thought back to the encounter. “It was okay.”</p><p>”Oh, that’s good. Night, Ranboo, love you.”</p><p>Ranboo was used to Tommy abruptly saying goodnight when they fell asleep. Definitely <em>not</em> used to sudden confessions of love. He buried his nose into Tommy’s blonde curls and reached over to extinguish the lantern nearby. Ranboo slipped into a relatively peaceful sleep, curled up next to Tommy.</p><p><br/>
Later, if Awesamdude hugged Tommy and murmured a congratulations, and if Captain Puffy clapped Ranboo’s shoulder, they would simply have to know that there were people who cared for them, both as kids and boyfriends. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>At least now they could kiss whenever they wanted to.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you for requesting! i apologize that i didn’t feature a lot of the smp</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. (smut) rutting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>there’s so much words before the actual smut, the smut isn’t even good</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ranboo was losing his mind, where was Tommy? Did he forget the time of when they were supposed to hang out and wrote the wrong one down? Or maybe Tommy was stuck, injured somewhere by a stray mob. It was overcast enough for skeletons and zombies to emerge from under trees.</p><p>The thought of Tommy hurt and by himself was enough to send the alpha teleporting around the known smp. He needed to find the unpresented blonde, Ranboo was already so close to a rut that he could ignore any other previous limitations he had about protecting the people close to him.</p><p>He stumbled into a spruce forest, spotting smoke drifting up from behind one of the branches. A village maybe? They might’ve seen Tommy. </p><p>Ranboo quickly padded to the source of the smoke, only to see that a two-story cobblestone cottage was the source. He let out a noise of relief when he spotted Tommy through one of the large windows in the top floor. </p><p>Tommy spotted him as well, but the blonde instead scrambled away, eyes blown wide. Ranboo started shaking in panic, quickly teleporting next to Tommy to try and take care of any injuries.</p><p>He was instead greeted with a sweet, intoxicating scent, like a harsh slap to the face. Did Tommy have an omega for his rut? Ranboo could feel something inside him die, either from the embarrassment of possibly breaking into his friend’s rut den or his heart from his crush already having someone.</p><p>”H-hey, Big man!” Tommy laughed nervously, tripping onto the large nest behind him. “What’re you doing?” </p><p>Ranboo frowned at the shakiness of his voice, reaching forward to comfort scent him. Tommy immediately latched on with a purr, the sweet scent increasing. The enderman hybrid almost fell over at the shock of Tommy being an omega and the fact that his rut had immediately reared its head.</p><p>Tommy blinked up at Ranboo, large, blue eyes doing nothing to stop the overwhelming scent starting to seep from Ranboo’s glands. The newly presented omega whined, clawing at his suit jacket. Ranboo’s dick twitched at the display of desperate submission, his instincts as an alpha, enderman hybrid roaring to life.</p><p>Ranboo growled lowly in an attempt to placate the desperate omega. The smaller was pulled onto the alpha’s lap, his head pushed towards Ranboo’s scent glands. Tommy rolled his hips against Ranboo’s and the hybrid gasped sharply, hands gripping Tommy’s waist harshly.</p><p>”Sh-shiiiiit,” Tommy moaned out, before his eyes cleared of the fever haze slightly. “Oh shiT. Ranboo...are you okay with- uh with all of this?”</p><p>Ranboo clenched his aching teeth, “Oh, I’m perfectly okay with this, don’t worry.” </p><p>Tommy perked up, “Okay, because I’ve thought about you for a while.” </p><p>The alpha lunged forward, knocking their foreheads together. Ranboo disregarded the pain and nipped and sucked at Tommy’s pliant mouth. He sunk his marking fangs into the blonde’s lips, blood slowly seeping out from the pricks.</p><p>Tommy whined louder and wiggled on his lap, the slick leaking onto Ranboo’s dress pants. Ranboo leaned back, panting heavily. “Alright, hold on, omega.”</p><p>”C’monnnn, hurry up-” Tommy cut himself off when Ranboo pushed off and tore away both of their clothes. </p><p>Where Tommy’s biology made him softer and all curves, Ranboo’s made him broader and taller, enough to loom over Tommy’s already considerable height for a human omega. </p><p>The blonde’s legs naturally wrapped around Ranboo’s waist. Ranboo hesitated, the sight of his dick pressed up against Tommy’s glistening hole did something to his brain. Tommy lifted his head from where it was pressed into a pillow. “If you don’t fuck me right now, I’m literally going to rip your dick off.”</p><p>”Brat.” Ranboo sighed, hiking up Tommy’s long legs and thrusted in. </p><p>Tommy gasped and immediately choked on the intake of air. He arched his back and Ranboo snarled, his lengthening claws digging into Tommy’s soft skin. </p><p>He was so warm and right, like Ranboo was meant to be balls deep in Tommy, the omega’s insides gripping him tightly. Ranboo pulled Tommy up, so that Tommy could straddle his hips enough to drop his lover down. Even with the change in position, Tommy still didn’t clear his head, the blonde’s lips only reaching Ranboo’s chin. The thought jolted Ranboo’s hips to drive into the tight heat.</p><p>Tommy was crying and all Ranboo could think was that he looked so edible. His lover was choking on the air being fucked out of his lungs, sobbing under the heavy thrusts. Ranboo adjusted Tommy so that the omega’s neck was exposed.</p><p>He only whimpered at the manhandling, letting Ranboo dig his marking fangs into Tommy’s scent glands. The omega screamed, clenching down on his length as slick spurted out from where they were joined. Transparent, infertile cum splattering against Tommy’s flushed chest.</p><p>“You’re doing so well, omega. Perfect.” Ranboo panted out, blood dripping from his lips. Tommy flushed even harder, cheeks flooding red. “Look.”</p><p>The alpha pressed down on the bulge protruding from Tommy’s slender stomach. A dry sob ripped from Tommy’s throat at the different type of pressure against his belly. </p><p>Tommy’s trembling hands found their way into Ranboo’s sweat slicked hair. “Please, I can’t do more.” </p><p>Ranboo knew that omegas needed constant stimulation after being marked. They could be heat hazed, lost in painful lust and other things Ranboo didn’t want Tommy to go through. He traced the bulge in the blonde’s stomach again, almost mesmerized by the way Tommy’s skin was stretched. </p><p>“Shh, just a little more, okay?” Ranboo whispered against the shorter’s lips. Tommy nodded with a small whimper and weakly spread his legs wider.</p><p>A flood of curses exploded from Tommy’s mouth when Ranboo started to rail him harder, his hands yanking harshly at the black and white strands.</p><p>Ranboo groaned, the stinging pain only adding to the pleasure radiating throughout his body. The alpha sunk his teeth into Tommy’s shoulders over and over, until dark bruises bloomed around his collarbones. </p><p>The alpha chased his own release, Tommy orgasming two more times during the long, very rough fucking. By the time Ranboo was tied to Tommy, the blonde was very much unconscious. Ranboo watched, fascinated, by the way Tommy’s stomach was swollen with cum. He pressed down on the outline of his dick, almost flinching when a thick mixture of cum and slick leaked onto Tommy’s inner thighs.</p><p>”Mm, stop.” Tommy muttered, clenching down like he was warning Ranboo. </p><p>“Alright, alright. Sleep well.”</p><p>Tommy stretched up to kiss Ranboo, the knot pulling at his hole almost painfully. ”Shut up, bitch boy.”</p><p>Ranboo kissed Tommy’s forehead before nuzzling his fluffy hair, easily drifting to sleep whilst wrapped around his mate.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>a request from 1 of 4. i might jump around before getting to all 4 because i procrastinate. thank you for requesting!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. (fluff) the legacy of philza [adoption]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ayy thanks for 200 kudos</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Tommy?” Ranboo called out, looking around for his <strike>crush</strike> friend.</p><p>They had been wandering around the smp, trying to find enough poppies and rose bushes to grind into two piles of red dye for Sam Nook to continue building the Big Innit Hotel. It was going well with Ranboo accidentally smearing some dye into Tommy’s hair and Ranboo’s crown getting stolen by the blonde, until Ranboo wandered off and now he was incredibly lost.</p><p>“Tommy!” He could hear the familiar warble of endermen and Ranboo sped up. He could speak enough Ender to ask if they’ve seen  Tommy anywhere. “Tommy?”</p><p>The blonde immediately burst through a bush, leaves sticking to his shirt. “Big Man! Haha, I’m fine, just wonderful, could you leave?”</p><p>Ranboo squinted, the garbled Ender was suspiciously coming from behind Tommy. “Tommy...”</p><p>“Please, you’re scaring them.”</p><p>”Them?”</p><p>Tommy turned around and pulled open the bush, where two endermen children sat, both clutching a small rose. They screeched at Ranboo and Tommy immediately slid in front of him.</p><p>He cooed soft words, a side Ranboo has never seen. “Hey, hey, you’re okay! Look, ender friend Tommy! I’m here, I won’t let you get hurt, I promise.”</p><p>One of the children, the one with a fire flickering at the ends of their horns, screeched back in a garbled mix of english and ender. “P<strong>ro</strong>mise?”</p><p>Tommy nodded, smiling a bit awkwardly, “Promise.”</p><p>The endermen squeaked to themselves before standing up to grab Tommy’s hands. He smiled brightly, leading them to Ranboo, who was on the verge from melting into a flustered puddle on the floor. Tommy with kids was so <em>cute</em>.</p><p>“Boob man, I really don’t know what to do with them. They won’t tell me what happened to their parents.” </p><p>Ranboo automatically replied, “Don't call me that, please.” He bent down slightly, the younger enderman hybrids almost as tall as Tommy’s collarbones. “We still have to give Sam Nook the dyes.”</p><p>Tommy pressed his lips together, humming thoughtfully. He turned to the kids, “Guys, do you want to go on an adventure?”</p><p>They both nodded eagerly and Tommy smiled. One of the kids scrambled onto Tommy’s shoulders, legs loosely hooking around his neck. The blonde smiled indulgently and started walking.</p><p>“Hey!” The other shouted, pouting angrily. </p><p>“You can go with ender friend’s mate!”</p><p>Both Tommy and Ranboo choked, from the innocent words as well as their respective kids suddenly squeezing their necks. </p><p>Ranboo recovered first, coughing lightly. “We- We’re not mates.”</p><p>The kid- Ranboo should ask their names- on Tommy’s shoulders let out a distressed noise. “W<strong>h</strong>at?”</p><p>Tommy panicked, reaching up to pat the kid’s knees. “Not mates, just uhm-“ Tommy’s eyes shot to Ranboo, who’s mismatched eyes were wide. “Uhm, boyfriends?”</p><p>”Re<strong>a</strong>l<strong>l</strong>y?” The one on Ranboo’s shoulder sniffled. “Crying hurts.”</p><p>”Don’t worry, you’ll learn how to cry on the inside soon.” Ranboo remarked as he carefully stepped over a fallen tree. Ranboo gave himself a pat on his shoulder, he wasn’t completely breaking down over the fact that Tommy just called them <em>boyfriends</em>.</p><p>“Ranboo, shut the fu- shut up.” Tommy snapped, though his voice was fond and filled with laughter. </p><p>“Ender friend, where are we going?” </p><p>“You can call me Tommy and we’re going to my good friend, Sam Nook. You can give him that flower if you want.”</p><p>“Ender friend, you can call me Saiya, my brother is called Elexu!”</p><p>Elexu was on Ranboo’s shoulders, little flowers slowly being weaved into Ranboo’s split hair. He quietly spoke up, “Friend, what’s your name?”</p><p>Ranboo could feel his heart break into millions of pieces. They’re so cute and polite. “My name is Ranboo.”</p><p>“Hi, Ranboo.” </p><p>The little group stopped outside the construction site, where Sam Nook was waiting patiently. He chattered nonsensically for a bit before a message popped up on both of the players’ communicators. The kids on their shoulders were enthralled, amazed at the realistic robot.</p><p>
  <em>HELLO, TOMMYINNIT, RANBOO. DID YOU RETRIEVE THE NECESSARY RED DYE? </em>
</p><p>Tommy positively lit up, retrieving the dye and handing it to Sam Nook, Ranboo doing so as well. The robot examined the dye, the obviously fake mask on his face a few centimeters away from the red substance.</p><p>Sam Nook chittered again, <em>THANK YOU, TOMMYINNIT AND RANBOO, THIS IS MORE THAN ENOUGH TO CONTINUE THE CONSTRUCTION. YOU MAY REST FOR TODAY.</em></p><p>The robot waved at the endermen on their shoulders before turning around to go into the half-constructed hotel. The kids gasped and warbled happily, the excitement radiating from them matching Tommy’s own. </p><p>“Oh no, we couldn’t give Mr. Sam Nook the flowers.” Ranboo could hear the pout in Elexu’s voice.</p><p>Ranboo patted the kid’s knee, “It’s fine, I’m sure Tommy can give them to him later.”</p><p>“Tommy? Ranboo?” They turned at the voice, Tubbo slightly smirking at the two of them with Jack Manifold behind him. “What are you guys doing?”</p><p>”Oh, yknow, uh we found some kids?” Ranboo chuckled nervously. He would’ve reached to mess with his hair if Elexu was attached to his shoulder.</p><p>“You kidnapped them? I’d expect from Tommy, not you, Ranboo.” Jack remarked, adjusting his glasses.</p><p>“Hey! Don’t insult Ranboo’s boyfriend like that!” Saiya cried, frowning very severely at Jack.</p><p>”His what?” Tubbo asked, glancing towards Ranboo knowingly. Bastard. Ranboo should’ve never told him that he liked Tommy. </p><p>“They said they weren’t mates but they’re boyfriends!” </p><p>Ranboo was going to die, why are little kids like this. He should’ve just stayed at home with his cats. But he wouldn’t have been able to see Tommy for another couple days, and Ranboo hates to admit but he’s gotten used to seeing the blonde’s grin everyday. He hates being in love. </p><p>“Ooookay. Tommy, we are going to talk after this.” Tubbo sternly looked at Tommy.</p><p>Tommy rolled his eyes, “Yes, <em>dad</em>.”</p><p>”Wait, you’re with- with him??” Jack spoke up incredulously.</p><p>”I-uh-” Ranboo stuttered, unsure if Jack was the type to spread information to the others in the smp.</p><p>Tommy rolled his eyes again and looped his arm with Ranboo’s, dragging them in the opposite direction of the Snowchester residents. “Leave him alone! We’re just going to the apiary!” He called back exasperatedly.</p><p>Ranboo instantly relaxed when they turned a corner to the small bee enclosure a bit always from Snowchester. It was warmer than the gradually colder air, the snow-covered firs framing the background. Saiya giggled in delight, a bee fluttering down to hover in front of her, the insect bigger than her head. </p><p>The enderman hybrid crouched, letting Elexu slip off easily. He rolled his shoulders and sat down on one of the benches next to the door. Saiya tumbled off of Tommy’s shoulders with a sparkle of purple, the bee following her.</p><p>Tommy flipped down next to Ranboo, his head dropping onto Ranboo’s shoulders. “I’m going to take a nap, Big Man. Watch the kids for me.”</p><p>”Oh, okay, night, Tommy.”</p><p>The blonde let out a sleepy mumble as he immediately fell asleep nestled against Ranboo’s side. </p><p>As a bee became interested in the flowers woven into Ranboo’s hair, he reflected on how he got to this position. Maybe he should just ask Tommy out before word gets out that they’re dating and have kids. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this is a really abrupt ending but i didn’t know how to end it :/</p><p>2 out of 4 requests, i’m getting there i promise</p><p>edit: mmm misspellings go brr</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. (angst) where did you go?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>SPOILERS FOR RECENT STREAMS!!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>besties i am not doing so hot over tommy being dead 🥰</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ranboo couldn’t lie to himself that well. He could ignore and deny all he wanted but he always knew deep down, even if he forgot and shoved it away.</p><p>He knew that he wasn’t qualified enough to be person trying to look past ‘sides’. He knew that in his place amongst Philza and Technoblade, he might have betrayed his two close friends, even if they still treated him as they normally did. He knew he loved his friends dearly, even if the pressure of everyone kicking at their knees put a strain on those friendships.</p><p>Ranboo had been so caught up in the wedding preparations with Tubbo that he temporarily forgot the third member of their little trio. </p><p>It had been almost nice, not having to worry about if he looked stupid or if the conversation was too awkward with Tommy. Not having to deal with the incapacitating giddiness filling his lungs and choking his throat whenever he was near the blonde. Ranboo enjoyed the chill vibes of having to plan a wedding for you and your best friend.</p><p>He tucked in a little red poppy and a puffy allium into his hair, almost as a reminder of the large yet fragile flower boy growing in his heart. </p><p> </p><p>Not that the boy would ever be able to grow around him anymore. </p><p>Ranboo gritted his teeth, feeling the reluctant tears cover his eyes, pooling just a breath away from the skin under his eyelashes. He was so angry and upset and so so scared. Tommy wasn’t supposed to die, isn’t built to be frozen cold with no smile on his face. </p><p>They were supposed to be happy, healing slowly but surely, confronting the trauma and terror but together. They were supposed to be together but how was Ranboo supposed to be with Tommy if he was gone.</p><p>Ranboo had torn furiously through his memory book, tears burning anguished trails down his face, dripping slowly onto the casual, looping handwriting Ranboo used before shit happened. When the wedding between the still-friends-at-the-moment Fundy and Dream, the one not unlike his and Tubbo’s, occurred.</p><p>Tommy begged Ranboo to join when he hurled flowers into people’s faces. And how could Ranboo deny that softened edge of Tommy’s smile?</p><p>So he was the ring bearer, laughing as Tommy dumped the rest of the basket of blooms over Gogy’s head, the other British man raising his arms like he was being baptized. He watched as Tommy practically tore away the regular clothes to reveal a tailored suit and Ranboo wrote down about how ‘maybe he had the tiniest crush on Tommyinnit’ after that scene.</p><p>When the fiasco wedding was over, Tommy was practically covered with flowers, red and white petals sticking to his hair and face. Ranboo called Tommy the flower boy and ran away when Tommy chased after him, yelling and cackling brightly about how he was a man, through and through.</p><p>Ranboo was the ring bearer.</p><p>Tommy was his flower boy.</p><p>Ranboo should’ve known nothing lasts, should’ve known to cradle those moments a little closer to his wobbling heart. He should’ve done a lot of things that he wasn’t sure at the time. So many things, he was unsure of.</p><p> </p><p>Ranboo wasn’t sure to do when he saw his smiling flower boy laying peacefully next to the flowers Ranboo planted in front of the house, too dulled and monochromatic to really be his Tommy. </p><p>It’s okay, though. Ranboo could pretend as he wrapped his arms around a too cold spectre and weeped.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
Where did his flower boy go?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>kinda short and definitely not canon accurate but i don’t remember any streams but i’m sad so</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. woo (not a story chapter)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hi! i’ll keep this story up but i will no longer be writing or adding to the content in pmyct. i’m getting therapy and bonding more with family so i don’t feel so dependent on problematic stuff to feel better.</p><p>it was nice to meet you all and i hope that you all stay safe and get a hug from someone you love!</p><p>ty</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>stay safe everyone, take care of yourselves</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading. take any meds, drink some water if you can, eat a bit of food if you can, and i hope you all have a safe day &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>